Past
by PSI Ness
Summary: UGH! Well... Here it is... I cried. More chapters to be up later this week. Rated M for language and suicide. Has OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ness: **Well... Here it is... The first chapter. Yes. I know it doesn't exactly start with his past. It starts after an incident that happened.

**This story was based on a true event that happened two days ago.** Umm... UGH! Lucas cant sleep at night... It's been hard for all of us.

More notes on the bottom.

Now for the story...

* * *

><p>"Drake?"<p>

"Drake? Come on, Drake."

"Drake! Don't do this!"  
>"Ness... Take care of Lucas while I'm gone."<br>"NO! I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have asked."  
>"Ness..."<br>"DRAKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ness. We have to go. You heard the doctor."<br>"It's my fault... I'm sorry, Drake. So sorry..."  
>"Ness! Come on! Claus and Ninten are going to return home any minute!"<br>"Oh. Ninten..."

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"D-Doctor! H-How is he?"<br>"He'll live... Though..."  
>"Wh-What? What i-is it?"<br>"He won't remember you."  
>"WH-WHAT!?"<br>"I'm sorry, Son. I am..."  
>"D-Damn..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Drake... I'm sorry, Drake... I knew I shouldn't have asked... Its my fault your like this...<p>

"Ness... Don't beat yourself up over this. He was willing to share. He knew the consequences."  
>"I know, Lucas."<br>"How are we going to tell Claus and Ninten?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Tell us what?"

Ninten was standing in the door frame to our room. He looked worried. Claus was standing behind him. I turn around so I don't have to look at them.

"Ness? What?"

I cant speak. I begin to cry.

"Ness..."  
>"Damn it..."<p>

I run out the room and go into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me.

"Ness!"  
>"Go away! Lucas will tell you!"<br>"Ness... Open the door. It's not your fault."  
>"Yes it is! I asked him to tell about his past! He shared. Know hes in the Hospital! He's not going to remember me at all!"<p>

I hear the doorknob jiggle and then it opens. Claus is kneeling with what looks like a paperclip and a bobby pin. I didn't know he can pick locks.

"Ness... Come on... Lets talk about this."  
>"Fine."<p>

They lead me downstairs to the living room. Drake's Dj set was set up with his laptop. He was going to make a new song.

"Ness... Come sit with me."

Lucas was patting the spot next to him. I walk over to him and lay down, putting my head on his lap. Claus sits next to me and Ninten decides to grab the recliner and move it to where its right in front of me. He sits and asks on question.

"Ness. What happened?"  
>"Well... Lets start at the beginning."<br>"That would be better."  
>"It all started about 6 hours ago..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours Earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So? You want to know about my past, eh?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Well, Ness... Get comfy. Its a long and brutal story..."<br>"Wow."

I jump on the couch and he sits on the recliner. I move my body so that i'm facing him, but i'm still comfy.

"Now... Where to start..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ness:<strong> Ugh! I cried... This story made me remember how hard his life was. He didn't deserve it. *****wipes a tear*** **UGH! Sorry... Yes... Based on a true story. Drake is still in the hospital, recovering. I'm still waiting for some good news. And he will still remember me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ness:** WELP! Here it is! Chapter 2! It is short. I know.

**Warning: Lemon, Language.**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you start at the beginning?"<br>"Hmmm... Well... I guess..."  
>"Take your time."<br>"That's not the problem, Ness..."  
>"I know."<br>"Alright... We'll take the story back to about 12 Years ago."  
>"12! Holy Crap!"<br>"I was 6."

* * *

><p><strong>12 Years Ago...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Drake! Come here!"<br>"Yes, Mom?"  
>"Get ready! Today's The day!"<br>"Today! YAY!"  
>"Now. Go put on some good clothes."<br>"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"MOM! CAN YOU COME HELP ME!?"<br>"Coming!"  
>"DRAKE! NO! I said good clothes!"<br>"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
>"BAD!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhhh... Drake? Come on."<br>" . I'm going to skip ahead to when I was teenager."  
>"Okay."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago...<strong>

* * *

><p>"MOM!"<br>"WHAT!?"  
>"GET OFF ME!"<br>"NOPE! I'M THE PARENT! You do as I say."

I try moving from under her, But she has me tight.

"STOP MOVING!"

I feel a sting on my face.

"Ngh..."  
>"There... Now... let's do this."<p>

She reaches toward the top of my pants and begins unbuttoning them.

"Nooo! N-No!"  
>"Too Late."<p>

She quickly pulls off my pants and underwear and begins stroking my member.

"Ngh..."  
>"I know you like this."<br>"S-Sto-GAH!"

She begins sucking my hard on. I try getting her off but she wont budge. She continues sucking for another 3 minutes.

"GAAH! Ngh... F-Fuck."

Before I cum, I pull out of her mouth, getting my seed on her face.

"Darn. I wanted to swallow it."  
>"Nope. we are done here! GET OFF!"<br>"Fine! This isnt over though!"

She moves and I run to my room and close the door, Locking it behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn... You went through that?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"Don't be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ness:<strong> Welp! There you have it! I don't know if you were expecting that or not. I sure wasn't.


End file.
